Cosas temibles
by Kathalex24
Summary: - Quédate cuidando de tu sobrino, hija. – Terminó la orden el mayor.  - Uchiha. – Y acto seguido caminó hacia el jardín siendo seguido por un joven titubeante, cuyos únicos pensamientos eran: "Y ahora ¿Cómo salgo vivo de esto?".


Este one-shot se lo deseo dedicar a **wildsasuke-kun**, **antu2309**, **SaKu-14** y **Pamys-Chan**, quienes comentaron el anterior y me dieron los ánimos y el valor necesario para publicar este. Además a **Vale** que se tomó la molestia de leerlo, gracias por tus halagos, significan mucho para mí. Así que chicas espero que lo disfruten. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Hay dos cosas, dos cosas en este mundo ante las cuales hasta él más poderoso temblará. La primera es la curiosidad de los niños; sí, señoras y señores, esa sarta de preguntas incomodas y sin sentido que se les ocurre a esas pequeñas criaturitas del demonio, pero eso no es todo. Claro que no, las formulan de la peor manera posible en el momento más letal y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, porque con esa carita de angelitos que tienen los muy desgraciados, si llegaras a tomar el asunto en tus manos, estarías acabado. Es el disfraz perfecto. Así que sí, no te queda más que aceptar el golpe lo mejor que puedas y procurar aminorar el daño para salir con vida y algo de dignidad, porque no hay shinobi más certero y mortal que esos mocosos del infierno.<p>

_Era una reunión familiar en la casa de los Haruno. Toda la familia más el novio de la menor se encontraba en la casa de los mayores. El muchacho se sentía nervioso, era su primera vez en una reunión de ese tipo y los celos de su adorable chica eran tan conocidos que contaban con la fama suficiente para rayar con lo legendario._

_**- Amor, tranquilo. Mi padre no muerde. **__– Había dicho ella y había apretado su mano._

_Su padre podía hacer cosas mucho más dolorosas y peligrosas que morder y él lo sabía. Además él quería descendencia. Sumándose estaba el hecho de que él tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo. _

_**- ¡Tía Sakura! **__– Gritaba emocionado un pequeño niño de 5 años, poseedor de una sedosa melena rubia y un par de ojos jades, iguales a los de su madre y a los de su tía._

_**- ¡Tesoro! ¿Cómo te fue? **__– Respondió la muchacha acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla del chiquillo que se abrazaba a su pierna._

_**- ¡Bien! **__– Contestó el pequeño, eufórico._

_**- ¿No saludaras a tu abuelo? **__– Un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos verdes se hacía notar._

_El chiquillo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y corrió a los brazos de su ya nombrado abuelo para luego separarse nuevamente de él y mencionar con una vocecita llena de duda y una mirada tierna._

_**- Abuelo, creo que a Sasuke no le caigo bien.**__ – Anunció, afligido._

_Él aludido se tensó, apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su novia, pero guardó silencio. No entendía del todo que plantó esa idea en la mente del chico._

_**- Eso no es cierto, mi amor.**__ – Rebatió suavemente su novia._

_**- Ah ¿Entonces por qué no me deja jugar él y contigo cuando están es su cuarto?**_

_Ya estaba, lo había matado a sangre fría y sintió la mirada de todos sobre él, pero una en particular le perturbaba más que las demás. El señor Haruno estaba furioso y esta vez no había poder humano que lo salvase._

_**- ¡Uchiha! Acompáñame al patio, debo hablar contigo. **__– Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del azabache, estaba jodido, total y completamente jodido._

_**- Padre…**_ _- La pelirrosa intervino con voz queda, pero su padre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, callándola al instante y cortando por lo sano cualquier intento de rescate._

_**- Quédate cuidando de tu sobrino, hija**_. – _Terminó la orden el mayor._

_**- Uchiha.**_ – _Y acto seguido caminó hacia el jardín siendo seguido por un joven titubeante, cuyos únicos pensamientos eran: "Y ahora ¿Cómo salgo vivo de esto?"._

Pero si solo eso logró que sientan una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal es porque nunca en su vida han visto una mujer embarazada explotar de la ira. Eso SÍ que da miedo. Su furia es algo totalmente impredecible, en el rato menos pensado BOOM y ahí quedaste. Tienen unos cambios de ánimo tan repentinos que apenas logras salir de la sorpresa de verlas llorar y ya tienes que ingeniártelas para escapar del florero que lanzaron con intimidante puntería a tu cara. Y quizás eso es lo más peligroso de su enojo, que simplemente no sabes cuándo sucederá, solo sucede. Y a mí en particular me tocó más difícil, porque resulta que la mía es alumna de Tsunade y de ella aprendió su súper fuerza; un paso en falso y terminare en el hospital, no precisamente por el parto de ella. No me tomen a mal, la idea de ser padre me tiene emocionado, pero la ira de mi mujer me produce pesadillas.

_Un joven ninja llegaba a casa con aspecto cansado, dejó su estuche de armas en la mesita cerca de la entrada, su bandana botada en el sofá más adelante, su capa colgada en uno de los adornos del pasillo y sus zapatos tirados en el suelo de su cuarto. Se acostó pesadamente en su cama y tanteó a su lado en la oscuridad, buscando la compañía que había echado de menos desde que se marchó. Una vez la encontró, la abrazó dulcemente, acercándose a su lado para lograr finalmente dormir, pero una femenina voz se lo impidió._

_**- Sasuke-kun. **__– Dijo ella en un susurro._

_**- Hmp.**_ – _Respondió él, en señal de que la escuchaba, a pesar del cansancio que lo invadía._

_**- Quiero helado de chocolate.**_ – _Mencionó la pelirrosa con un todo de voz más firme._

_Él solo suspiró resignado, murmuró algo parecido a "vale" y se levantó del lecho. Se puso los zapatos y una chaqueta del armario, dispuesto a salir en busca del nuevo antojo de su mujer. Al salir de casa un leve temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo._

_**- Maldito invierno. **__– Masculló él con el ceño fruncido, frotándose los brazos en busca de calor. _

_Tan solo había caminado una cuadra, cuando visualizo a un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio con aspecto adormilado que se acercaba lentamente. Lo espero hasta que este le dio alcance._

_**- Galletas de avena ¿tú? **_

_**- Helado de chocolate.**_

_Ambos se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hasta la tienda, al llegar descubrieron que estaba cerrada. Algo totalmente comprensible si tomaban en cuenta que era casi media hora antes de las dos de la mañana. Se quedaron segundos ahí parados para luego mirarse mutuamente, suspiraron al unisonó. Tanto se conocían que ya sabían que pensamiento cruzaba por sus cabezas: "Y ahora ¿Dónde diablos había una tienda abierta?" Soltaron un par de maldiciones y se dieron la vuelta. Probablemente no habría nada abierto a esas horas, así que lo mismo daba simplemente volver a sus cálidos hogares. Una vez estuvo de regreso, pasó por la puerta, inmediatamente un par de ojos jade lo miraban ansiosos, agachó la cabeza en símbolo de derrota y dejó salir sus palabras._

_**- Amor, la tienda estaba cerrada. **__– Como respuesta solo obtuvo unos sollozos, abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo la situación._

_La chica lloraba amargamente de modo tal que quien la hubiese visto pensaría que él era un bastado que le había hecho alguna cruenta maldad. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, con las intenciones de abrazarla._

_**- Pero chiquita…**_

_**- ¡Pero nada! ¡Insensible! **__– Gritó la muchacha, dejándolo estático una vez más._

_Al despertar de su asombro, solo alcanzó a ver una serie de objetos volando hacia él, los esquivó como pudo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de par en par y antes de salir corriendo a lo que le daban sus piernas, dijo lo más rápido que pudo:_

_**- ¡Voy por tu helado! **_

_Antes de salir escucho como ella respondía:_

_**- ¡De chocolate!**_

_En la esquina encontró nuevamente a su rubio amigo._

Bien, sí, eso da miedo. Pero sí hay algo peor que una mujer embarazada y furiosa o que un niño curioso. Algo que haría al mismo diablo temblar hasta los huesos y correr como una nenita asustada a esconderse donde su mami. ¿El qué? Sencillo, la combinación de ambas cosas. Solo piénsenlo, si ambas por si solas son letales, juntas son una bomba del tiempo, esperando el momento preciso para explotar, sin que nadie pueda hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Te toma con las defensas bajas. Usualmente llega ese pequeño demonio, lanza la soberana pregunta en el momento preciso y desata su furia, de la que ella mismo protege a ese diminuto ser infernal, llevándote a un lado o mandándole a jugar a otro lado y ahí quedas tú, sin escapatoria alguna, sudando frío, buscando lo que sea con lo que puedas salvar tu pellejo.

_Ambos se encontraban en la cocina, la armonía reinaba en el lugar. Eran el uno para el otro y lo sabían. Estaban felices, se notaba, serían padres por segunda vez en algunos pocos meses: la familia se expandía nuevamente. Un pequeño niño de ojos verde jada como los de su madre y cabello negro alborotado como el de su padre les observaba inocentemente desde la puerta, al ver el abultado vientre de su progenitora sus orbes verdes mostraron curiosidad, abrió su boquita para anunciar su duda. El hombre de ojos negros tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero decidió simplemente ignorarlo mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador para sacar los tomates. He ahí su error._

_**- Mami. **__– Dijo una vocecita._

_**- Dime, mi vida.**_ – _Respondió la aludida._

_**- ¿Por qué mi papá dice que ya explotas? **_

_Silencio sepulcral. Maldito enano. Cerró levemente la puerta y miró la situación. La mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina y él sintió un escalofrió subiéndole por la espalda._

_**- Corazón ¿Por qué no vas donde el tío Naruto? Tu papi y yo tenemos que hablar. **_

_El niño lo buscó a él, tratando de contar con su aprobación. ¡Vaya momento para ponerse de su lado! El mayor sencillamente sonrió nerviosamente, rogando porque su hijo entendiera que en realidad no quería que se marchara, que esa sería su perdición. Sus suplicas fueron en vano, el niño corrió emocionadamente hasta la salida. Oyeron el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, él esperó la explosión, pero esta no llego. Aquel par de ojos furiosos lo veían, expectantes de lo que él fuera a decir. Tragó saliva, cualquier cosa que dijera sería usada en su contra._

_**- Amor, solo fue una broma.**_

_¡BOOM!_

_**- ¿Te parece gracioso? ¿En serio? ¡Por qué a mí no!**_

_**- Bueno, yo…**_

_**- ¡Claro! ¡Cómo tú no eres él que esta hinchado como una pelota!**_

_Se quedó callado, la dejaría desahogarse, ese sería su plan de acción._

_**- ¡Púdrete Uchiha! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Fuiste tú quien me hizo esto!**_

_Nada, él no abrió la boca. Sabía que su tacto era casi inexistente y que dijera lo que dijera, ella lo tomaría a mal._

_**- ¡Parezco una ballena! **__– Gritó ella frustrada y se echó a llorar._

_Suspiró más tranquilo, con eso sí sabía lidiar. Se acercó a paso más tranquilo, le abrazó dulcemente y e besó la cabeza. Ella se acomodó en su pecho._

_**- Sakura. **__– Dijo él, buscando su atención, ella volteó la vista hacia arriba, mirándolo a sus ojos._

_**- Eres una mujer hermosa ¿me escuchas? Como no hay otra. Me robas el liento cada vez que te veo. **__– Le sonrió y las mejillas de ella adquirieron un dulce tono rosado_

_**- ¿En serio? **__– Murmuró ella con un tono de voz bajo._

_**- Ajam.**_ – _Admitió él, besándole con cariño la comisura de sus labios._

_**- Te amo.**_ – _Susurró ella, el pelinegro sonrió de lado y apretó un poco más el agarre._

Bueno, estos tres detalles son los más poderosos representantes de lo caótico. Pero si tuviera que definir el asunto en este momento, diría que el término es: belleza caótica. El truco esta en aprender a sobrellevar un poco el caos. Porque no importa que tan difícil sea de vez en cuando, pequeñas cosas como los ocasionales susurros cómplices y amorosos, los logros de los menores que te llenan de orgullo y el "los niños no están en casa, mi vida" hacen que todas las dificultades valgan la pena. Es por esto y por otras cosas más que yo no cambiaría esta vida que tengo por nada en el mundo; porque al fin y al cabo este caos mío me hace más feliz que cualquier tranquilidad que alguien me pudiera ofrecer.

****FIN****


End file.
